Secret Affair
by I-Love-u-alot
Summary: Naruto is forced by sasuke's fans to work as a maid in the Uchiha mansion . what will he find out!... yaoi - sasunaru.. OneShot
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Naruto is forced to work as a maid.. in the uchiha mansion/ yaoi.. SasuNaru .. No Spoilers**

**Disclaimer : I do not own naruto.. I wish I did though lol**

**This is my first story XD and it's for sasunaru my favourite couple so I hope you like it and review please :D**

* * *

" Why do I have to do this " shouted naruto while looking at his pink haired teammate , " I told you this is the only way we can get sasuke's phone number, come on naruto pleaaaase I'll go on a date with you if you help me with this , ok ? " said sakura with her sparkling puppy eyes . he couldn't resist her and started to think of the bright side. He'll get a date with sakura and when she and all of sasuke's fans start calling him he'll just go crazy and that'll be so much fun .

" ok I guess I'll do it but make it 2 dates "

" hey don't get greedy it's only 1 DATE . now no more arguing transform into sasuke's maid "

" alright" and with that naruto transformed into a girl . she was young with blond long hair tied like a pony tail and a black old fashioned short dress. He started looking at the mirror . " But sakura-chan what if she came back .I'll be in big trouble he might even kill me " .

" don't worry I have everything planned . Ino went to her and told her that she won a trip to Hokkaido so she'll be back in the end of the month... Your name is Ayumi and you're sasuke's private maid ok? Now go"

And with that he packed his bags and jumped out the window to uchiha's mansion. He started staring at the huge house and thought to himself ' this is a really big house for an idiot like sasuke'. He started knocking the door and when it was opened sasuke was standing in front of him.. topless ..

" Where the hell were you I've been looking all over for you, i can't find my shirt. and WHY are you knocking the god damn door you have the keys "

Naruto's face was bright red " H-hey I'm not your f-fucking mai…….. I mean so-sorry young master I lost my keys " he left his head to look at a very confused raven .and suddenly he felt something warm touching his forehead. It was sasuke's hand " hey are you ok? Do you have a fever or something ?your face looks red " . Naruto found himself blushing even more, sasuke never cared about him nor touched hem before 'this is really bad I need to change the subject'. "N-no I'm alright so which shirt were you looking for? "

The raven looked at him suspiciously then sighed and said " the black one Ayumi "

Then he turned around and started walking to his room . ' that was close ok now all I have to do is find his black shirt . it's probably in his closet ' . he headed to sasuke's room and started looking until he finally found it . " is this the one your looking for young master?"

" yeah , thanks " . naruto was shocked sasuke never thanked him before . actually it sounded alittle nice . he was just about to put it on the table and leave the room when sasuke started walking towards him and got really close . naruto felt really embarrassed ' omg, what is he trying to do ' . " how long are you planning to stand there come on put it on me I'm gonna be late " said sasuke while staring at the blond maid. " oh right sorry " he started putting it on him 'What a spoiled little brat' ,suddenly his hand touched sasuke's nipple accidentally and was shocked to hear a little moan coming from the raven he felt so embarrassed and had a really weird feeling he just wanted to kiss sasuke all over ' Woah what are you thinking narutoooo , all you have to do is get his number and leave '

" Ayumi .." .. " yeah?" said naruto while looking at the ground . " look at me when I'm talking to you " said sasuke calmly . naruto left his head slowly only to find his lips meeting with the raven's . Sasuke started sucking his bottom lip for entrance , then he felt the raven's warm tongue exploring every corner in his mouth it tasted so good ..the blonde kissed back .. suddenly he was pushed into the bed and sasuke started kissing him over and over again. The blonde was shocked and a little jealous ..'what the hell is going on , is sasuke having an affair with his maid .?'.

"Ayumi touch me again " said sasuke while looking at naruto passionately . " But young master we can't do this I have to go .. please let me leave " .. " stop calling me young master call me sasuke .. now take off your dress I already told you I don't want to be late "

Naruto was totally speechless he didn't know what to do anymore and he found himself taking off his clothes with shaking hands . " why are you shaking? " said sasuke with a concerned look. "oh it- it's nothing I'll be ready in a minute sa-sasuke "

"sigh..forget it you don't look very well and I won't force you . I might be late today so make sure to make a delicious dinner for me ok? " the raven smiled after saying that and kissed naruto's forehead then started walking outside the room , when the door was closed . the blonde laid there for a minute then he shouted " WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT ?? " . He was totally shocked and speechless a part of him didn't want sasuke to stop however he was scared " this wouldn't have happened if I were in my real form . I really wish he was like this with me too.. wait a second what am I thinking I'm not gay. I'm straight and I like sakura and when this is all over I'll go on a date with her .yeah that's what I'm gonna do . alright let's start searching the idiots things to find his number" .

Behind the door sasuke stood there ,his eyes widely opened . he was blushing furiously ' I finally did it, I kissed NARUTO .. I'll have to go on a date with sakura now a deal is a deal I guess '

* * *

**so.. what do you think ?? this is my first story so please review .. i will publish the next chapter soon .. it depends in the reviews i get :P lol **

**thaaanks for reading XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys **

**i'm sorry but i'll keep this as a One Shot cuz i have to concentrate on my studing however i think i'll write something else later :) **

**thaanks alot your reviews made me very happy XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**well i know i decided to keep this as a one shot but this just came to me last night and i wrote it down to put it here lool**

**i hope you like it :) **

* * *

" Tadayma …." The house was totally quite so sasuke decided to walk around

searching for the dobe ..

" Ayumi??.. are you here? " he opened the door to the tv room and chuckled at the

sight of naruto who was in his real form lying on the couch asleep while the tv was

still on 'I can't believe he's a ninja when he can't even hide his true identity from his

team mate ..'

Then he just turned around , got out of the room and closed the door behind him

making sure to make a little noise to wake the idiot .

Naruto opened his eyes slowly after hearing the door noise and when he finally found

the clock he jumped from the couch ' omg sasuke will come back any minute now I

have to transform quickl-y' and with that he transformed into ayumi again.

" Tadaymaa " sasuke hated repeating him self but this was the only thing he could do

to get naruto and he was definitely going to do whatever it takes.

Naruto gave one of his biggest smiles " Okairee sasuke-sama "

Sama.. it sounded so good coming from his blond . " what did you make me for

dinner ?"

'dinner..dinner .. DINNER omg I tottaly forgot ' naruto started screaming inside he felt

like a little mouse trapped in the corner and then it hit him. If sasuke is having an

affair with his maid he had to make sure and there was one way to do that .. Flirting

Sasuke opened his eyes wide when Naruto grabbed his arm all of a sudden . " Sasuke-

sama I thought that my lips were your favorite meal "

' wait a minute was naruto just flirting with me? Ok I have to calm down .. take a deep

breath and … ' suddenly sasuke's brain stopped working and he captured the blonds

lips …


End file.
